The Powerful Child
by Jessarie
Summary: A One-shot Sequel to Cursed Blood: Set nine years after Harry bore his, Lucius, and Severus' child. Did they have a boy or girl? What were they named? Are they going to have more kids? Rating because of Cursed Blood which needs to be read first for this to make enough sense.


**The ****Powerful ****Child**

_**A One-shot Sequel to Cursed Blood**_

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: So, a review from "thewolf74" actually inspired this and got me wondering about their child and rounding out the story a bit more.**

* * *

She had heard that the children of a concipio were powerful because of having the magical inheritance of their parents. It was said the magic from the bonds that caused the concipio to come about were strong within the child, but Poppy hadn't believed the hype until she saw the child come glowing bright orange out of Harry Potter's body as his mates coached him on.

The sight had tilted her whole world on it's axis. A beautiful baby girl was born late at night as a sliver of moon show through the clouds rolling about the castle. A triadic concipio relationship was rare, and at that time, there were only three recorded live births from relationships of such a fashion in all the world.

Poppy smiled as the memories enveloped her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as a thin, slight girl of about nine strolled down the dungeon hallway. An orb of bright white light floated in front of her as she read a potions text all while navigating her way back into her parents' rooms.

Harry had stayed after school all those years ago. He graduated and took the defense position leaving his parents free to roam as the animals they truly were, or so he told them. Sirius hadn't been happy with the relationship at first, but after a time he came to accept them all. The bright child born of the men he had hated helped considerably in his acceptance, as did his own mate, Remus. Hagrid had decided teaching was too much for him and went back to only being gamekeeper. The wolf and dog had taken over his teaching post. Severus was still teaching Potions and Lucius was now the newly implemented Wizarding Studies professor. A course of study now required for all muggle born or raised students, while Muggle Studies was required for the magically raised.

The girl raised her head and smiled. "Have you come to see Papa?" She asked liltingly.

Albus smiled and nodded. "Yes, miss." He answered her. "I came to see all of you."

The girl smirked and pressed her palm to the doorframe hissing out a strange command. She had inherited her Momma's gift in the form the snake language, a common joke between the two.

Stepping into the rooms, Albus remembered when they had changed so.

A few years after the birth, Harry had asked if he could modify the quarters which had previously been Severus to accommodate all of his family better. Albus had agreed immediately and the younger man had surprised his bond mates with the improved quarters.

The rooms now opened into the same space as before. There was a door to Severus' personal lab and a bathroom. Stairs graced the left wall leading up to the new library full of their now joined collection of books. Three larger desks and one smaller occupied a single corner each. The middle open area had large reading table. The back wall had a fireplace and lounge area, also for reading. A small hallway off the library led to two nice sized bedrooms, one of which was slightly larger and decorated in pale purple, as well as a second bath. More stairs led up to a large master suite consisting of a huge bathroom and custom sized bed in the bedroom.

"What are you smiling for, Pappy Albus?" The same voice asked as before. His grin widened. "Just remembering how happy your Momma has made everyone." he answered just as Harry came down the stairs closely followed by his mates.

Albus hadn't even noticed the little girl leave the room to go fetch them all.

"What can we do for you today, Albus?" Severus asked sitting in his favorite chair and pulling Harry onto his lap. The young girl pretended to gag and rolled her eyes forcing her Daddy to snatch her about the waist as well. Lucius chuckled at the affronted look on his girls' face.

"No fair, Daddy, I was just making a joke." She said sweetly. Lucius laughed outright. "I know sweet girl."

"Hmm-hmm." Albus cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I came across this information and thought it might be prudent for you to read it." He said handing a small leather book to Harry.

"What is it?" The younger man asked, pulling the ties on the side. "A book of great importance. It's the only known journal of a male concipio in a triadic bonding. He was very curious about you and willed it to prior to his passing away last month. His mates wished me to forward it along to you."

Harry nodded already engrossed in the elegant script before him. Suddenly he gasped and the book slid from his fingers, the world went dark for Harry.

"Momma!" A little girls shout brought Harry to. "Ellie Draconis Lillian Malfoy Snape Potter, stop screaming and sit down." Harry ordered. Severus was still holding him, but Lucius had jumped up and was now clutching the leather book, his face pale.

"I see you understand." Harry spoke once more. "I can't have any more."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Children." Lucius whispered. "A male concipio can only conceive once."

"So I'll carry the next one, with a potion, like all other male relationships." Severus said calmly.

"No!" Harry yelled pulling free and running up the stairs.

Silence descended until Albus spoke. "Perhaps Poppy would like a visit from her favorite little girl?" he asked.

Ellie jumped up. "Please can I go see Auntie Poppy?"

"Sure." Severus answered staring across the room to Lucius who had continued reading and was now almost a green color. "Can you take her Albus?" he asked.

Th older man nodded. "Go see to your mate." he said simply reaching down to grasp Ellie's smaller hand. "Let's go." he said enthusiastically leading the little one away.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked coming to kneel beside his mate. Lucius gasped aloud and handed to journal to his mate.

Severus read the passage once, then again, sure he was turning the same color. "So, let me make sure I get this. We could only have another child if it was just mine and yours, not Harry's? He's not able to even... Merlin!"

Severus sighed, frustrated. "Let's go speak to him." He said reaching a hand out to his mate. Lucius grasped it tightly and together they treaded up the stairs.

* * *

Harry was a mess. Tears flowed freely as great heaving sobs racked his whole body. His eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot through with veins. His heart was visibly racing and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His tears were thick so he didn't see them enter, but he felt the soft smooth hand trail his cheek.

"Sev?" he question. A small string of Latin and he could see and breath. The tears were coming more slowly now.

"No." he said looking at Lucius face. "I don't want your pity. Anything but that. Please!" Harry begged.

Lucius looked shocked then. "It's not pity. I hurt for you, love." Severus nodded his own agreement.

"Can I ask, would you still like more children?" Severus questioned.

Harry gasped. "Of course. I have always wanted a bigger family. People who love..." He answered trailing off.

"And..." Severus said pausing to think of how he wished to word his next question in a way to be least offensive for his mate. "Would you love a child any less if it raised by all of us, but not made from you?"

Harry looked up eyes wide. "Are you saying... I can't... What?" he finally asked.

"I think I understand." Lucius said softly. "Severus is saying that he and I have the child just as this man did in the journal with his mates, would still know you as Momma, Severus as Papa, and I as Daddy, just like Ellie does. It would still be OUR child."

"Indeed." Severus responded smiling.

Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes, temporarily blocking out his mates questioning stares. He had always wanted more children after Ellie, figuring they would have had lots by the time she was nine, like now, but Harry had been unable to get pregnant again. He know males needed a potion to help the process if not a concipio. What it be like to see Severus or even Lucius pregnant? Harry wondered.

Raising his head, eyes open Harry smirked. He had just gotten a brilliant idea. "Okay." he answered simply. Both his mates smiled, but Severus caught the smirk and questioned him. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"Well, you remember that night we found out I was pregnant and you woke me up fucking?" Harry asked slyly.

Lucius gasped. "Quite well." he answered.

"I think I should still be involved in the process of having a child, even if I can't be in... Well, ya know?" Harry said looking over to Severus to see how he had taken the suggestion.

The dark haired man's eyes had dilated considerably as he stared into space. "Sev?" Harry question.

The older man jumped slightly. "This ha s merit." He said leering in Harry's direction.

"Should we practice?" Lucius asked.

Severus chuckled as Harry's laugh and Lucius impressive gaff filled the bedroom.

Whether or not they decided to have more children, life would be okay, they still had the best cursed blood in all the land.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. The end. Hope this works for now. Who knows, I may add on at some point in the future.**


End file.
